Go Away Edward!
by twilightlover367
Summary: Edward Cullen is the most popular boy in school, and unfortunately, a player. Bella Swan has been in Forks for two years. Now that Edward sits next to her in Chemistry, he starts to notice her. If there is one thing that Edward can't resist, a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

School never bothered me, but if there was one thing that I hated, it was players. They were the most obnoxious people known to mankind (in high school anyway). Always getting some random cute single girl, and then breaking their hearts. It was always about them, and no one else.

Forks High was a decent school, with extremely nice kinds, especially the Cullens, but there was one that I hated in particular, Edward Cullen. Even though he went from girl to girl in this tiny school, they still stared at him whenever he walked into a room. He was hot, I had to admit. But even though he had good looks, he sickened me.

Several of my friends had experienced heartbreak because of him, but it was only rumors that I had heard, nothing direct. To my knowledge, Edward Cullen had never hurt or raped anyone, which was good.

I had one painful class with him, Biology, although it was an inetresting subject, I couldn't focus because pretty boy sat next to me. I had never really gotten to know him which was good because I had no interest in meeting him. His siblings were very nice, and my best friend, Alice, shared the same opinion of him that I had even though he was her brother. The one thing that I didn't get was how they could be related.

And even though Edward Cullen broke girls hearts', they still took him back even after he had ditched them. I wondered who the real Edward Cullen was? Everyone had to have some good side to them, but I couldn't think of any on his part.

I did not deny the fact that I sometimes stared at him involuntarily, but who could blame me? Those green eyes were beautiful, and that strange shade of bronze hair made him even cuter rather than ugly.

What surprised me about Edward was that he never sat next to his "girlfriends", only with his family, so whenever I sat with the Cullens (which wasn't often), I had the sad treat of sitting next to him.

In the two years that I've been in Forks, his longest relationship, to my knowledge, was two weeks. Even though all of the girls were determined to think that it was true love between them and Edward, they were wrong. A two week relationship wasn't love, it's impossible!

Why do I hate Edward Cullen so much if he's never done anything to me? It's simple, like I said before, he is a player and nothing else. Till he proves to me that he is polite and can stick to one girl, I refuse to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing by Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

I had been missing so much over the summer, not academics, girls. My siblings had steady relationships, and, as usual, I was single. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. My longest relationship had only lasted two weeks.

But today was the first day, and I took comfort in that. Girls! An annoying knock at the door made me get up.

"What?" I complained as Alice entered.

"Rise and shine, Edward!" She chirped. I put my hand over my eyes as she opened the curtains.

"I was in the middle of getting up, and thinking about school, so there's no need to make me get up quickly," I muttered.

"Aren't you excited for senior year?"

"No," I said.

"It doesn't matter, it's the first day." While Alice babbled, I thought about the girls.

"...Bella and I are going shopping, it's going to be amazing!" Alice said happily.

"Bella? Is that your best friend?" Alice was always speaking about Bella, but I rarely payed attention.

"Yes, have you been listening to what I've said for the past two years?"

"Um, no." She sniffed and turned away.

"Let's compare schedules," she said enthusiatically. How could she love school so much now that Jasper had gone off to college?

I reluctantly stood up, and took out my schedule. She stared at hers, then stared looked at mine, and squealed.

"We have Gym together, isn't that exciting, Edward?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, what a fantastic class," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with it; you're the most athletic boy in the school?" She seemed confused.

"Girls," I explained.

"Girls?" She echoed. "Don't they like you when they see you in Gym?"

"I don't have the faintest idea, but I sweat and probably look ugly," I muttered.

"Since when do you care about looking nice?" She asked me incredulously.

"I probably smell disgusting too," I muttered.

"All of the girls whisper about you when you sweat, and say that it makes you look nicer. Of course, maybe it's because I'm your sister, but you do smell pretty badly," she grinned.

"Shut up." She shrugged, and dashed out of the room.

I picked out my clothes, quickly got dressed, and saw Esme waiting downstairs with breakfast.

"You didn't have to cook mom," I said. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I wanted you to have a good day, and not have to rush in the morning." I hugged her, and quickly ate.

The house was very empty without Emmett, and I hoped that he was having fun with Rosalie at Dartmouth. I made my way to the garage, and Alice was already in the front passenger seat of my Volvo.

"Come on, Edward!" Why was she so enthusiastic?

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because, it's school, and I haven't seen Bella in a long time!"

"Why are you so obssesed with her?" Alice gave me a glare.

"She's my best friend, and I'm not obssessed. Plus, you've never met her, so why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," I quickly defended myself.

"Great, so don't tell me how obssessed I am,"she said stubbornely. I was about to say something, but she continued. "And you have one class with her, Chemistry." **(Alice and Edward are taking chemistry because they are in their senior year. I made a mistake in the prologue by saying that they were taking biology and were juniors.)**

"Fantastic."

"You'll like her," Alice promised. "But don't even bother trying to ask her out, she won't go on a date with someone like you."

"What do you mean?" I protested.

"I mean that she doesn't like players," Alice clarified.

"I am not a player," I hissed.

"Oh please," she snorted. "How many dates do you have this weekend?"

"None." She stopped snickering, and stared at me.

"You don't have any plans?"

"Of course not," I said. "School hasn't started yet."

"Yeah, but once it does, you'll have like thirty dates for the weekend."

"Hyperbole," I said.

"Come on, Edward, you're a player, admit it." I didn't say anything. "Fine, don't say anything." I pulled into a space, and turned off the car.

"See ya, Edward," she said.

"Bye." I watched her run off to English.

She must have been kidding when she said that Bella wouldn't want me, whoever Bella was, every girl that I had met always asked me out, no one ever turned me down.

I slowly got out of the car, and then Lauren Mallory was the first thing I saw. She had cut her hair in a ridiculous style, and her skimpy clothes didn't help anything, if not make it worse.

"Hi Lauren," I said cautiously. I'd had extremely bad experiences last year with her.

_"Edward!" She smiled. I wasn't particularly thrilled to see her, but she had invited me, and I accepted._

"Hi," I said unenthusiastically. She giggled, thinking I was flirting. 

"Let's go Edward," she said, pulling on my shirt, and rushing me before I could respond.

We went to a restaurant, and the waitress immediately started staring at me, but Lauren didn't seem to notice.

"Edward," she whined. "Pick a table, right now!"

"Fine." I was starting to get irritated. I finally picked a booth, and we sat down.

"This is so romantic, Edward," she said, trying to be alluring. 

"Sure," I said dully. This evening was going to be painful.

"So, tell me, what's the maximum that I can spend on food?" It was her money, why was she asking me?

"Um, you can spend whatever you want."

"Thanks Edward, boys always pay for their dates!" Boy always pay for their dates?!

"Lauren," I tried to say calmly. "We both agreed that we would pay for our own meals."

"But Edward," she complained. I hadn't even been the one to ask her out. The waitress came out to take our order.

"What would you like sir?" She asked me politely, smiling. I was about to speak when Lauren interrupted me, shrieking.

"Don't you dare look at him! He's my date, and you don't have a chance with him, so stop staring!" I hung my head in shame. 

"Sit down Lauren," I hissed. "Please." I was desperate. She payed no attetion to me whatsoever.

"I'm leaving," I told her flatly. I got up, and handed the waitress a twenty. She looked up at me, startled. 

"I'm so sorry about her, keep the change," I muttered. I took Lauren's hand, and pulled her out of the restaurant.

I saw Lauren snap her fingers in my face; pushy and annoying. How could one person be so irritating?

"Edward, pay attention," she commanded.

"Sure Lauren, but could you excuse me, I really have to get to class," I said quickly. She sniffed as I walked away. Good riddance.

I was about to go into math, when Ashley stopped me right at the door. Why couldn't I just go into math in peace; it really wasn't a good idea to be late on the first day.

"Hi Edward," she said cheerfully. "Do you want to get together tonight?"

"Sure, Ashley, what day?" Her smile was radiant.

"Saturday?"

"Sounds good," I said. "I really have to get to class, but see you later." Ashley was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. We had gone out on a couple of dates, and if there was one girl who I would want to have a permanent relationship with, it would be her.

All of my subjects were boring, and needless to say, the day went by slowly. It was almost time for lunch, and I had accumulated five dates for the weekend.

I felt my phone vibrate, and saw that I had a text message from Alice.

Sitting with Bella today. Don't even think about coming to sit with us.

Wow, friendly message. Where was I supposed to sit. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw my options.

Lauren was waving at me from accross the room, and I almost shuddered. There was no way that I was going to go sit with her, so I scanned the room for Ashley, and went to go sit with her.

Lunch was boring, and I wasn't looking forward to chemistry. I had heard from Emmett that it was the dullest subject he had ever taken.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw that the teacher was assigning seats. Usually, I ended up next to some girl like Lauren that bugged me for the whole year, constantly asking who I was and wasn't dating. But all of my thoughts about disliking assigned seating immediately evaporated.

Sitting in a desk at the back of the room was the most gorgeous girl I had ever set my eyes on. How had I not noticed her before? Was she a new student? Her long beautiful mahogany hair was slightly wavy, and rested at the middle of her back. And the skin; beautiful almost transclucent-like skin. Wow! I would be the luckiest person on earth if I could go sit by her. If this girl wanted to go on a date on Saturday, I would cancel on Ashley right away.

"," the teacher said. "Go sit at the back desk to the right in the seat available." Today was looking up.

I cautiously made my way to the back, and slowly pulled out my chair. This should be fairly easy; I was used to being asked out, but I wouldn't wait for this girl to ask me, I would make the first move.

The girl paid no attention to me whatsoever, even though she heard me; she must have. How should I start? I had never been shy around girls, but I didn't want to mess up with her.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Are you new here? I could show you around the school if you're lost," I offered. She turned, and I could only stare at her like an idiot; so beautiful.

"No." She said this in a simple flat tone. "I've been going her for two years, so I know my way around the school. And you don't even need to introduce yourself, lucky you." I was shocked. No girl had ever spoken to me that way.

"So who am I?" I challenged. Wrong move; I didn't want her to get any angrier. And how could I not have noticed her before today if she wasn't a new student? She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on.

"You are Edward Cullen," she said, starting out clamly, but then her voice got progressively cold. "You go from girl to girl, breaking their hearts along the way. Why the hell would I want to be socializing with the school player?"

"The girls want it," I muttered. "Believe it or not, they mostly ask me out, and I say yes. How is it my fault if they do?" She gave me a menacing glare?

"Because you should know better than to ruin someone's self-confidence that way," she spat out.

"Take a seat Mr. Cullen," the teacher said.

"Yes, sir," I muttered. The teacher gave me a look, and I automatically sat down.

"Let's get one thing straight," she said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"We will only speak to each other when necessary. The rest of the time, I'm ignoring you," she said rudely. A girl wanted to ignore me? Bloody hell! And then I started laughing.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll be able to give me cold shoulder for a very long time. Sorry, but girls eventually give in, and go out with me," I said, completely relaxed. She glared.

"You're so arrogant, proud, and rude," she whispered acidly.

"Good, I'm glad you think so," I said pleasantly. She didn't say anything.

"Chemistry is very different from the biology that you studied last year, it is much harder, and since you signed up for an honors class, I assume that you are all ready to take on a more challenging workload. Since you could not take an honors biology class last year, this is a very good example of college work, and persev..." I let his boring voice become a buzz in the background.

And then I realized that I had no idea who the beautiful girl was.

"Since you already know who I am, may I ask what your name is?"

BPOV

"Since you already know who I am, may I ask what your name is?" He inquired gently. I looked up at him, disgusted. Did this idiot ever leave people alone? Besides, why was he so inerested in me? I was ordinary, nothing that a player would like.

"No." I told him stubbornely.

"I think you can at least tell me your first name," he whispered in a silky voice that was absolutely delicious. "It couldn't hurt."

"Yes, it would," I said quickly, my heart beating at a strange uneven rythm.

"Just one name," he said. My hair was brushing at his face, he was so close.

"Bella," I gasped. He immediately pulled back.

"What?" He asked me in a hard voice.

"That's my name, do you have a problem with it?" I snapped.

"You are Alice's best friend?" He asked me incredulously.

"There's only one Bella in the school, so yes, it's me." This guy was stupid.

"Interesting," he murmured quietly.

"Yes, very," I said sarcastically.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it, this girl was Alice's best friend? When Alice had described Bella, she seemed so ordinary, but the girl in front of me was anything but. Then I remembered something that Alice had told me in the parking lot today. Bella would not date me.

I let out a small chuckle at the ridiculous thought. A girl not wanting me? Funny.

"So you don't want to date me?"

"Who would?" She snapped. Ouch, that was harsh.

"Only every girl in the school," I said calmly.

"Yes, well, I'm not one of them, apparently."

"That was cold," I tried to say in my smoothest voice.

"You deserve it." And without another word, she left her desk as soon as the bell rang. I sighed; this was going to be harder than I thought.

BPOV

That jerk! Who did he think he was? Did he honestly believe that I would want him? Only an idiot would think that! And that's just what he was, an idiot.

Alice came and skipped to my side, and she noticed my frown.

"Bad day?" She asked me casually. I nodded.

"Yes, I met your brother for the first time." Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"Yes, I suppose that meeting him would put a damper on any rational girl's day." I laughed, and we walked to our next class.


End file.
